Queen of Beyblade part 1
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: Crystal has a mansion
1. chapter 1

Valt- hey shu! Come see this

Shu- (stands next to Valt) What's going on?

Valt- a battle

Two people say Let it rip! They start battling and at the end if the battle a girl won against a boy

Fan 1- go Queen of Beyblades!!

Fans- yeah! We love you!!

Shu- hmm... let me see (moves to the front of the crowd)

Shu sees a beautiful girl with long white hair. She wears the same clothes as him just all the red he has on him are going to be blue on her including the eyes. Her name is Crystal.

Crystal- Thanks for watching

Fans- she spoke!! (screaming)

Fan 1- (boy) Marry me Crystal!!

Crystal- don't go too fast there bud (signs his shirt) lets start as friends

Fan 1- she signed my shirt and she said we're friends

Fans- (screaming)

Crystal- hmm...

Some of her hair is covering her right eye so people can only see one of her eyes

Wakiya- Crystal you're back

Crystal- I see you haven't changed

Wakiya- I see you've changed alot! What's with new hair do? (tries to push it behind her ears)

Crystal- (moves his hand away from her hair) you know I don't like anyone touching my hair

Wakiya- you know I still love your eyes

Crystal- yeah I've noticed everytime since we were little

Wakiya- I can't believe you still remember that far back in the past

Crystal- (starts to leave, but accidentally bumps into Shu and starts to fall) whoa!

Shu- (catches her) you ok?

Crystal- (blushing) I'm fine (walks away)

Shu- uh...

Valt- I can't believe you actually talked to her

Wakiya- yall know her already?

Valt- not exactly

Wakiya- thats my girlfriend

Valt- what?!

Shu- really?

Wakiya- yeah we met a long time ago and we kinda still got a little thing going on

Shu- It didn't look like that to me

Wakiya- probably cause you couldn't really see from where you were standing

Shu- yeah... sure... (walks away)

somehow when shu was walking he bumped into Crystal

Crystal- hey watch where you're...

Shu- my bad... again

Crystal- oh... it's you again

Shu- I never got you name

Crystal- its Crystal

Shu- cool... my name's Shu; what brings you around here

Crystal- the beyblade championships

Shu- thats cool; who you trying to compete against?

Crystal- um... it's a... a friend from the past

Shu- is it Wakiya?

Crystal- what no of course not

Shu- ok... well if you ever need help practicing I...

Crystal- I don't need any help, but thank you for trying to ask

Shu- ok... is this your house?

Crystal- yep... such a shame

Shu- why is it a shame?

Crystal- cause it's one big mansion and only me and my dad live it and we have two hot tubs, a bunch of bathrooms, a lot of bed rooms, three floors, a game room that only I go in, a beyblade room, kitchen, living room, dining room, garage, and a pool.

Shu- thats a lot

Crystal- tell me a out it and its only because my dad is the president, and what even makes it more difficult is he even named a beach after me... Crystal Beach

Shu- your dad went way out... what about your mom?

Crystal- I...I don't really talk about her much... maybe another time

Shu- sure... I'll see ya later (leaves)

Crystal- you too (goes inside the house)

Dad- how was you day?

Crystal- good

Dad- no falling in Love with boys Crystal

Crystal- (fustrated) I'm not falling in Love dad! I told you I haven't been in Love since that one boy

Dad- whatever... just looking out for you

Crystal- yeah I know... goodnight dad

Dad- goodnight sweetheart

The next day

Crystal- (training) Let it rip! Maybe I should invite people over...hmm... I don't know. Should I?

(To be continued...)


	2. Queen of Beyblade Valentine special

Valt- Who you gonna take to the Valentines Day dance?

Shu- I don...

Valt- wait let me guess... you're taking Crystal

Shu- (starting to blush alittle) what?! No, I mean I don't know who I'm taking plus she probably doesn't want to go

Valt- alright, but you had your chance

Shu- what do you mean by that?

Valt- cause right now she has a bunch of guys over her trying to ask her to the dance

Shu- What?!

Ken- will you go to the dance with me? (has 2 things of chocolate and a big bear)

Wakiya- Why don't you go with me instead Crystal? (has 3 things of chocolate and an even bigger bear)

Zac- this beautiful girl is going with me instead (has 4 things of chocolate and an even bigger bear than the other two)

Wakiya- so who would it be Crystal?

Crystal- uh... um... ke...

Shu- you guys shouldn't put to much pressure on her plus I think yall went over bored

Kens (blue) puppet- oh yeah what did you get her? hmm?

Kens (brown) puppet- don't think we didn't notice you were gonna ask her the same thing and you got her something too

Wakiya- you did?!

Crystal- he did?

Shu- (pulls out a box of chocolate a small bear and a rose) t-these arefor you Crystal

Crystal- thanks Shu...

Shu- I um... gotta go... I'll see you at the dance Crystal (leaves)

Crystal- shu...

Wakiya- he was scared

Ken- I don't think so

Zac- back to our question... Crystal?

Crystal- I um...

At night with Crystal

Dad- so who you taking to the dance sweetheart?

Crystal- (yawns) I don't wanna talk about it...goodnight

Dad- ok goodnight

The next day at the dance Shu is already there and Crystal is just arriving

Crystal- bye dad

Dad- bye... you better get in there before it rains

Crystal- alright (goes inside)

Shu- (sees Crystal walking inside by herself) I thought she was going with someone

Valt- (with bread in his hands) nope

Shu- why?

Valt- she was gonna say ken, but after you gave her that stuff she had second thoughts and rejected all of them, and the one who was most upset was Wakiya

Shu- ok

Valt- don't just stand there... ask her to dance (pushes him towards her)

Shu- (on the floor) sheesh don't have to push

Crystal- you ok Shu? (helps him up) usually it's the girl that falls for the guy, but it looks like you changed the story cause now the guy falls for the girl huh? (laughs alittle)

Shu- I'm alright... I just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance?

Crystal- sure

They danced and then everybody starts to leave after the dance which they all started running home cause it started raining, but Crystal is gonna give Shu a ride which is late

Shu- I...

Crystal- I like you too Shu and thanks for the dance

Shu- you're welcome

They start to get closer than it starts raining harder

Crystal- I wish I brought my umbre...

Shu- (kisses her) I don't think we needed it for this moment

Crystal- I guess you're right

They kiss and that's it

 ** _The end of a beautiful love story_**


End file.
